Liquid Gold
by StarlightGilgalad
Summary: When the Cullen's run into a very old immortal child with golden eyes, what secrets will come out. Starlight was the first Vampire. As her story unfolds, how will vampires across the world react? Warning: slightly dark, historical people getting annoyed, and history being slightly changed- duh
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer! Twilight is not mine! Okay, moving on! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Liquid Gold<p>

Prologue

She crouched down, looking at the ground. The beginnings of winter had just started to hit. It was too early for snow, but not late enough for the hibernation season. She was hoping there were still a few bears around. Silently standing up, she glided forward following her nose. Grizzly. She grinned. Following the scent east, she started to run. Upon catching sight of her prey, she sped up. Hurtling out of the sunset, her red hair whipping in the wind, she was a force to be reckoned with.

That is, she would have been if she hadn't collided with an equally dangerous force. The resulting boom would have been deafening to human ears. As it was, she was only mildly disoriented, but for her, mildly was too much. Sinking into a defensive crouch she held back a fierce growl. Her opponent, however, had no such reservations. The huge male was just about to attack when another voice entered the picture.

"Emmett!"

The massive man blinked and stopped. Frowning he took a good look at her. He straitened, as six others joined him. She remained in her position and regarded the newcomers warily. Outnumbered and definitely outmatched, she waited.

A blonde man stepped forward, "Hello," he said. "Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you." He smiled, and for some reason she decided to trust him. Perhaps it was because his eyes were a soft golden color instead of the usual red, or maybe it was the way he stood, open and unthreatening. Whatever the reason, she slowly stood up.

"My name is Carlisle, this is my family. What's your name?" His voice was kind and slow, as if he was talking to a frightened animal. But, in a sense, he was.

"Carlisle!" She jumped at the sound of the sudden voice. One of the females, the blonde one, was speaking. "She's an immortal child!"

"Yes." The leader, Carlisle, said. "That may be true. But I think an explanation is in order. Look at the color of her eyes." He turned back to face her. "What's your name?" he repeated.

She hesitated, not willing to give a name, but somehow desperately wanting to.

"I don't think she can talk." The huge one, Emmett, grinned. "She doesn't look very dangerous."

She tilted her head slightly. "I can talk." Her voice was high and pure, the voice of a child. "And I assure you, I am indeed very dangerous."

They were taken aback. Most people were. "My name is… Starlight." She smiled.

Carlisle recovered himself. "Hello Starlight. This is my wife Esme, and my children Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and Edward." He gestured to each in turn. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She nodded. "Likewise. I haven't seen any of our kind with golden eyes in a very long time."

"How old are you Sweetie?" Esme asked.

Starlight's eyes glanced upwards. She thought back through time, looking for her earliest memory. She remembered it well but took her time, enjoying the long recollections she had stored in her mind.

The beginning of the nineteenth century, the Renaissance, medieval Europe, ancient Rome, a weeping mother, a young man's smiling face, the long trek through the desert, two boys playing in a river, Pyramids, swimming across a body of water, sitting in a wagon, looking up at a falling tower, talking with two scaly dragons, running from a horde of red eyes, laughing with her friends, handing the hunters a deer, living in a beautiful garden, talking with a nice man.

Finally she came to the first thing she remembered. A cool breeze on her face, a voice telling her to open her eyes, the face of the nice man smiling at her, and the words, "Your name is Starlight."

Her eyes flicked back to seven people watching her. "I don't know. Very old."

The one with bronze hair, Edward, was staring at her in disbelief. He turned to Carlisle. "She's… old. The oldest I've ever seen. She may very well be… the first."

They all stared at her once again. "Starlight, would you like to come back with us our house? You would be more than welcome." Carlisle invited.

"Thank you, but I'm a little overwhelmed with the size of your family. I want to trust you but I'm afraid can't just yet. I am after all, an immortal child."

"Of course. But if you change your mind, I can promise we won't turn you in. At least not before hearing your story. I personally don't think that rule should apply to you but others would disagree."

"Thanks." She looked at the strange family, thinking. If she could get them to listen and not turn her in, it would satisfy her need for someone to know the important history of their kind and also her more personal desire for company. "Maybe- maybe I could stay. Just for a short while."

"Wonderful. If you'd like to finish hunting you're more than welcome to. Unfortunately that grizzly seems to have run. Emmett," Carlisle turned to his son who was grinning. "Why don't you let Starlight take this one."

"I doubt she can! It was a big one!" Emmett laughed.

"Fifty bucks says she can!" the one called Jasper said.

"I'm with Jazz on this one," Edward said.

"Deal!" Emmett said. "She's old! You said it yourself! Meaning no more newborn strength!"

Jasper and Edward exchanged a look. "Immortal child." Edward countered. "They're worse than newborns."

She looked at them and grinned. "A thousand says I get it in less than five minutes."

Emmett's grin widened, "You're on kid!"

Starlight cocked her head and listened. A few seconds later she suddenly took off running. The others followed at a distance, watching. A few flakes of snow had started to fall, but she could still smell the grizzly. She had it cornered and cowed in 2 minutes and 28 seconds. The boys looked on, thoroughly impressed.

Within 4 minutes the bear was dead and done for. She gave a bow and grinned as everyone applauded her, even Emmett. "Looks like someone owes me a thousand bucks," she laughed.

On the way to their house- Starlight was still surprised they managed to keep a semi-permanent residence- Emmett stopped to hunt. Once they came in sight of the house Starlight gasped. It was almost entirely made out of glass and was an architectural wonder in itself.

"Wow." She looked up at the structure in awe. "Nice house!"

"Esme designed it." The short black haired pixie, Alice, smiled. "You don't mind if I take you shopping later do you?" Without waiting for an answer she continued, "Rose, Seattle? Or Olympia?"

Rosalie looked the five-year-old up and down. "Olympia. She needs it."

The little girl turned to the boys for help with the SOMEBODY-SAVE-ME expression on her face. "Alice," Carlisle warned.

"It's alright," Starlight muttered. "Just don't put me in stupid cute looking clothes!"

For some reason Emmett's loud bark of laughter didn't bother her anymore. She smiled and followed them into the house.

"So Starlight, I've noticed that your eyes are the same color as ours." Carlisle said. "Do you by any chance hunt animals?"

"Yes, I do." The child replied. "Humans taste disgusting and they don't smell appetizing at all."

"Really?" Jasper frowned. "That is strange."

"Not really." Starlight shrugged. "We're not supposed to drink humans. Animals are our natural diet."

"But, how is that possible? Newborns-"

She cut Jasper off. "It's my fault really. An error in judgment. A mutation, if you will."

The family frowned at her in confusion. "If you'll allow my to tell my story, you will understand."

"By all means. Take as long as you need."

The little red headed girl smiled, her golden eyes twinkling. "Thank you. At first there was nothing," she began her tale.

* * *

><p><strong>hey peeps! So I'm trying my hand at a twilight fanfic now! The origins of vampires! Yay! I've had this story in my head for a while and have finally written it down. Just as a little warning this story follows my favorite pieces of history. Which includes various stories from different religions as well as the more historical part of history. Now before you get all defensive and say 'I'm not gonna read this story cause it's religious,' just bear with me. Obviously no one actually knows how the earth got started so who cares! It's fanfiction! I'm not really religious myself, but I thought this story would fit the main character pretty well so that's just how it is. If youre still interested, read on! And if I do say so myself, it's a pretty good story! *shrugs and holds up hands* now on to chapter one! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay! So chapter 2! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Starlight's POV

At first there was nothing, then there was something. Everything was dark, then I felt hear a sound, then another and another. I heard the wind rustling through the trees. I heard the soft foot falls of an animal off in the distance, and the bubbling of a stream. Then came the smells.

The breeze was fresh and I could smell many different fruits. I could almost smell the time of day. I'm sure you can imagine, it was very disorienting. I could feel the soft grass on my back and the sun on my face. The wind was warm and everything just... Was.

Then I heard the voice. It was the sweetest, strongest, most compelling voice I have ever heard. It was filled with compassion, joy, and love. It said to me, "Open your eyes."

So I did. And it was better than a blind man suddenly being able to see. The colors were brighter, details were sharper, and the whole entire world was suddenly a real thing. I looked at his face and felt so small. All the words in the world couldn't do him justice. One thing I can say however was that he seemed to radiate a light, I just couldn't put my eyes on. When I looked away, I could see it in the edges of my vision and it was blinding, but when I looked back it was gone yet still there somehow.

As I looked at him, he smiled and said, "Your name is Starlight. You are special. Stand up child."

As I got to my feet he nodded and gestured to the surrounding land. There were trees and flowers, bushes and grass. A stream wound its way through the foliage and birds flew singing overhead. I smiled and looked up at him.

"This is your home child. You may go anywhere you wish. See the trees? They are filled with delicious fruits. You may eat as many as you like. And the animals, their blood is for you." He held out his hand.

I took it and as we wandered through the paradise he told me many things. I learned of all the animals and their names. I learned of all the different plants and colors and many other things. Then I asked, "If my name is Starlight, what shall I call you?"

"Teacher." He smiled.

Soon we came to a small clearing. A man and women were lounging by the backs of the stream. She had her hand in the water and flicked some droplets onto the man. He laughed and splashed her back. Looking in our direction she sat up. "Father!"

The man looked over and the two of them stood up. "Father, it is good to see you!"

"Hello children. I have brought you a companion. Her name is Starlight." Teacher nodded towards the two saying. "Starlight, this is Adam. He will be your Father. This is Eve, she will be your Mother. They will look after you."

"Hello." I said smiling. "Teacher?"

"Yes child?"

"Are you leaving now?"

"I'm afraid I must."

"Will you come back?"

"Of course child."

I nodded and ran to my Mother and Father. "Good bye Teacher!"

"Good bye children." We all waved and Teacher walked back the way he had come.

"Hello Father. Hello Mother." I said.

"Hello Starlight." Eve smiled at me. "You are very pretty. Your eyes are like gold."

"Yes." Adam agreed. "Hello Starlight. Tell us, do you always sparkle like this?"

"No, only in the sun."

"I see. What did Father tell you?" He and Eve sat down again.

"He told me of all the things in the world and their names."

"Did he tell you what you are?"

"No, he said my name is Starlight. That's it, why?"

"Because it is my job to name all the things on this earth. I think it shall name you... Gilgalad. It means light from the Stars."

"Like Starlight!" I giggled.

"Yes. Like Starlight."

"If I'm a Gilgalad, then what are you?" I asked.

"We are Humans. It is our job to take care of the earth."

"What is my job?"

"Your job is to help us." Adam said. "Come, feel the water. It is nice."

I stayed with them from then on. Teacher would come to visit everyday and would teach me new things. I had so many questions. Many of them I would ask Adam or Eve, and if they did not know I would ask Teacher.

One day I was climbing my favorite tree when a little green Serpent approached me. "Hello Serpent." I said, swinging from a branch.

"Hello. What are your doing?" He asked.

"I'm swinging like the Monkeys. What are you doing?" I replied.

"I just talked with Eve."

"Did you? What did she say?"

"I asked her why your Teacher forbade them from eating fruit of the tree in the middle of the garden. She said your Teacher told them they would die. But of course he lied. She eat the fruit and she didn't die. Neither did Adam."

"Oh no!" I exclaimed. "Why did they disobey Teacher?"

"I expect they they realized he had lied." The Serpent said craftily.

"No. Teacher didn't lie. Now they will die. Oh Mother! Oh Father!" I jumped from the tree and ran back to our clearing as fast as I could. "Mother! Father!" I called.

"Starlight!" A voice called from the bushes.

"Mother?"

"Starlight come here! You are naked!" Eve said.

"So? Mother tell me you did not eat the fruit! The Serpent said you did!" I called.

"We did."

"Why?"

"He tricked me! He said Father knew that if we eat the fruit, we would be like him. He said-"

"Adam! Eve! Where are you children?" Teacher walked into the clearing. "Hello Starlight. Where are-"

"In the bushes." I pointed. "They won't come out."

"Adam?"

"I heard you in the garden. I am naked, so I hid." Adam replied from inside the bushes.

"Who told you that you were naked?" Teacher asked. He looked at me. I shook my head. "Did you eat from the tree I told you not to?"

"It was Eve's fault! She gave it to me!" Adam protested.

"It was that Serpent! He tricked me!" Eve countered.

"Where is this Serpent?" Teacher asked.

"I saw him by my favorite tree. He told me of what had happened. He said you had lied about the tree. I think he was the one who lied." I said angrily.

"Serpent! Come here!" Teacher commanded. The Serpent came. Teacher cursed him and cast Mother and Father out of the garden.

"Teacher," I asked. "Must I go too?"

"No child. You may stay. But be warned by all that has happened."

"Yes Teacher. May I go with Mother and Father, but still return?" I pleaded.

Teacher looked at me and smiled. "Since I see your heart is good, I will allow you to do this. But if you bring anything from this garden with you whenever you leave, you will not be allowed to return. Help your Mother and Father."

"Yes Teacher. Thank you!" I hugged him and ran after my parents. "Mother! Father! Wait for me!" As we left the garden I saw an angle take up a post at the gates. He had a flaming sword that cast a brilliant beam of light from the tip. He began waving it around his head creating a shield of light around the entire garden.

On that first day, we set up a camp. Adam built a fire and Eve made a bed from bits of moss she had gathered from the trees. We decided we needed to go hunting. Adam tried tracking but failed miserably. Even Eve was better at it than him, but she was nowhere as good as me. I brought back a deer, drained and ready to be skinned.

They ate the meat and when to sleep. I kept watch in the night guarding the camp from wild animals. Life went on from there as well as could be expected. Villages and cities sprung up here and there and I would go visit the garden as often as I could.

On one visit if asked Teacher a burning question I had been thinking of for a while. "Teacher," I said. "Why is it that all living things have others of their kind, Humans each have a mate, and all the other Animals have a mate, but I don't?"

Then Teacher told me, "You have the power to choose your own mate. You can mark Humans to become like you, fast and strong, and live side by side with the Humans. But choose wisely, for not everything is as it seems."

"Thank you Teacher!" Grinned and when I went home I stopped by my friend's home. "Lily!" I knocked on the door. "It's me, Starlight!"

"Hello Starlight!" Lily laughed as she open the door. "What brought you to my home at this time of day?" I looked at the setting sun and laughed.

"For you it is late, but for me it never gets late! Lily, guess what Teacher told me today!"

"What?" Lily waved me inside and we sat down in front of the hearth.

"Well, you know how everything has others of its kind, but I don't? Guess what!" I laughed. "Teacher says I can choose others to become like me! Anyone I want! Isn't that great?"

"My! It most certainly is!" Lily agreed. "Who will you pick?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe you would like to join me..." I hesitated.

"Oh Starlight! I would like nothing better! How does it work?"

"Well... I have to mark you." I leaned closer, tilting my head in question.

"Oh well, go ahead. It's alright with me!" Lily laughed.

I nodded and embraced her. "Thank you Lily!" I buried my face in her shoulder and bit her neck gently. Her blood tasted disgusting and I pulled back wiping my mouth.

She shivered for a few seconds before falling forward. I deftly caught her carried her to her bed. Her eyes were shut by moved underneath her lids as if she were dreaming. It lasted for a few more moments, and I watched amazed as drastic changes took place. Her skin smoothed out, her hair became fuller and her face turned even more beautiful then it started out as.

About a minute after I had bitten her, she open her eyes. "Wow!" She gasped, testing out her new improved senses, much like I had at first.

"Lily?"

"Star! Is this what everything feels like to you?"

"Yes," I laughed. "And that isn't even half of it! Come on! Let me show you!" I took her outside to a lake I knew of.

She gazed at her reflection in awe. "Star, this is amazing!"

"Yes, yes it is!" I said looking up at the stars. "Thank you Teacher," I whispered.

**yay! So Starlight now has a friend! Awesome! The next few chapter will be a bit religious, but after about chapter 4-ish it will be more concrete historical facts. Hope ha liked it! Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**hey! I'm finally updating, life caught up to me and I've been sick, got behind on school and stuff. This chapter is a lot longer than I usually write, so enjoy! It's most likely a once in a long time thing, but it's winter break now so... I will have time to write! Hopefully, no promises! I'm almost done with the first chunk of Starlight's story, yay! Go read!**

Chapter 2

Lily and I grew to be best friends. Everyday we would go out with the hunters and help bring in that day's meat. Everyone got the benefits. We would then either go help or make nuisances of our selves, depending on our mood.

At night we would go exploring. We claimed it was for educational purposes, mainly map making and whatnot. Once we got back we would meet the humans for the next hunt. Occasionally, when we decided not to hang around town we would go our separate ways, I would go to the Garden to talk with Teacher, and Lily...

Well, I didn't really ask what she did. But I did know there was a certain boy she liked to watch every time we would pass his village. I had a feeling Lily had found her mate. Try as I might, no one seemed to strike my interest however. After a time I gave up looking and figured my mate would just show up eventually.

One day Lily came to me and asked me to change the boy. I had seen him and knew he was a good soul, so I agreed. River was his name, and he blended into our little group without trouble. He and Lily were perfect for each other. Most of the time they would go off on their own when I came time to explore.

I didn't mind, I had made many other friends on my travels and in our village. Most of them were overjoyed at the prospect of my misfit band. We all got along splendidly and more than half of us found our mate. Unfortunately, or fortunately as it turned out, I was not among those who did.

Years passed and our group grew in number. All of them had golden eyes, from the minute they first awakened into this life. However that soon changed. I admit it was my fault. I made an error in judgment that proved to be fatal. It all started when River's father became sick.

River implored me to change his father, to save him. I had seen his father around the village and saw that he was very helpful and kind to his neighbors, so I agreed. His father was saved. What I did not know however was that he lent his money frequently and grew angry when someone could not repay him when he asked.

So far as I know, he felt himself to be superior to humans and went to collect what the borrowers owed. He must have been mentally unstable. When he found they could not pay him he went into a rage. He killed whole families and to spite them, he drank from them. Those he did not kill he turned.

However it happened, the next time I saw him he had red eyes and a was flanked by a number of red eyed bodyguards. Sam, one of my foreign friends, and I had come to investigate the rumors of death in the village, and found his father in the act of drinking one of his neighbors.

Sam, who had been in a mood all day, lost his temper and flew at him. The man retaliated by ripping Sam to shreds. I looked on in horror at what I had caused and fled, seeing there was no hope for poor Sam. I ran as fast as I could back home and told Lily and River what had happened. They were incredulous that anyone would do such a thing and immediately suggested that we round up our friends confront the "Red Eyes" as soon as possible.

I agreed but once we had gathered some of our friends, we found that the group Red Eyes had tripled in size. They claimed that humans were nothing compared to the splendor and glory of our kind. They gave us a choice, join or die.

We all chose to fight. The battle quickly turned in favor of our enemy and we were forced to flee or be destroyed. Only five us managed to escape. We set out to warn the rest of our friends. The next few decades were a nightmare, and as our numbers dwindled and the Red Eyes grew more confidant, we were forced into hiding.

All too soon, they had destroyed everyone but Lily, River and myself. The Red Eyes had declared open war on our kind and sought to wipe us out. They were unstable and fought amongst themselves. Their original leader was long gone, as were most of his predecessors. They could be described as modern newborns.

Lily, River, and I had set up camp in a secure clearing far away from where we thought the Red Eyes were looking. The sun had just started to set when we were attacked. We had all vowed to flee at the first sign of danger and leave the other behind. We had to save our race at all costs. And so I ran.

Lily and River didn't make it. The Red Eyes gave chase as soon as we had separated. I was fast, but they were faster and gaining on me. This was just about the time Teacher planned to flood the earth. Sadly my enemy could swim and didn't need to breathe. The Garden and it's shield were too far away to be of any help so I ran to the only other place I might be safe.

I had heard a man by the name of Noah was building a boat on Teacher's orders. It was supposed to be big enough for every species of land animal. Could it possibly have room for me? There was only one way to find out. As much as I hated leading the Red Eyes to such a place, I had no choice. It was fight or flight, and I couldn't fight, I would be overwhelmed by their numbers before I even had time to think.

The sky had darkened and it smelt like rain. I knew I had to get there before they closed the door or all was lost. As the boat came into view, I increased my speed for the final leg of the race. "Please Teacher!" I begged. "Please help me!"

I jumped up onto the deck just as the door were closing. "Wait!" I called desperately. "Please!" I stumbled through the gap only seconds before the door slammed shut. I could hear the Red Eyes prowling around outside, but thankfully they couldn't seem to get onto the boat.

"What are you doing?" The one of the men asked in exasperation.

"Please! Let me stay! The Red Eyes were chasing me! I have to save my race!" I pleaded.

They saw my golden eyes and hesitated. Before they could make up their minds about shoving me back out side or not, another man with a grey-white beard hurried to us. "Let her stay!" He commanded. "The Lord has said she will."

I collapsed in relief whispering over and over, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I'm afraid we don't have anything for you to eat." He said, meaning down besides me.

"It's alright. I just fed and can wait for another month. Don't trouble yourself."

"My name is Noah, these are my sons- Shem, Ham, and Japheth."

"My name is Starlight."

"Starlight?!" Shem, the one that spoke earlier, asked in amazement. "Starlight Gilgalad?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Then you have seen and talked with the Lord!"

"Yes." I said again smiling. "Many times."

"You are blessed indeed!" Shem exclaimed.

"What's he like?" Asked Ham.

I laughed, "He's rather hard to explain."

"Well what's he look like?" Japheth questioned.

I hesitated. "Um what do you mean?"

"Hair color, eye color, that sort of thing!"

"I can never decide." I laughed slightly. "His eyes are all different colors."

"Fine, what about his hair?"

"Brown... Ish."

"Ish? Does it change colors too?"

"Not exactly, it just has so many tones that it doesn't have a set color. There's reddish, lightish, brownish, and darkish colors." I laughed.

"That's very helpful!" Shem said sarcastically, but I could tell he was joking.

"All right then," Noah interrupted the conversation. "I'm afraid we don't have any spare rooms for you..."

"It's all right, I don't sleep."

"What?!" Ham exclaimed. "Not at all?"

"No, never." I shook my head.

"What do you at night then?" Japheth asked.

"Whatever I feel like, I usually explore. However, with the rise of the Red Eyes, that has sadly become impossible. I have to stay hidden from them."

"Why? Aren't you all Vampires?" Shem frowned.

"Vampires?" I asked confused.

"It means those who drink blood." He answered.

"Ah. Yes, and no. The Red Eyes drink only human blood and think themselves to be above humans. I only drink animals, that's why my eyes are gold. They have sworn to destroy all of my kind, either by recruiting us, or killing us."

"I'm sorry." Japheth answered. He smiled then and looked at his father. "May I give her a tour?"

"You just want to get out of work for a while!" Joked Ham.

"It's true," Japheth laughed. "However, I don't see any of you volunteering."

"That's because you asked before we could!" Shem exclaimed.

I laughed at their banter. They stopped and looked at me as if they had forgotten I was there, before laughing themselves.

"Alright Japheth, give her a tour," Noah said. "And welcome aboard, miss Gilgalad."

"Thank you!" I smiled. Suddenly the whole boat lurched and the humans fumbled around trying to retain their balance. "Looks like we're floating now!" I said.

"Yes!" Ham was excited. "It works!"

"Of course it works! We built it!" Laughed Japheth. "Come on. Follow me." He proceeded to take me on a tour of the boat, pointing out the different species housed there. Coming to the top level again, he stopped before the largest apartment yet, saying, "And this is where the Dragons are staying."

"Dragons?" I asked. I had heard of them and seen one flying in the distance before, but had never seen one up close.

"Yes, and be carful, they have excellent hearing and can sense danger. Try not to offend them." He whispered.

"Alright, I'll try. Is it true that they can talk?" I asked.

"Yes, as I said, don't offend them." He knocked on the door.

"Japheth! Come in!" Called out a low feminine voice.

"Who have you brought? I've never smelled that before."

Japheth open the door and nodded towards the opening. "Hello Scale, Flight. This is Starlight Gilgalad."

"The first Vampire?" the red female asked in amazement. "I thought she had died long ago! My name is Flight. This is my mate Scale. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." I said bowing.

Scale's deep voice rang out, "So it's true, her eyes are gold." He was larger then Flight and was a deep blue, almost black.

"Yes." I answered. "I drink only animals."

"Ah." Scale said. "That would be why." He looked me over saying, "You look like a child. How old are you physically?"

"I believe about five in human terms, sir." I replied. These dragons made me feel rather small.

Flight smiled kindly at me, "Do not scare the girl, Scale. She is you're elder! Miss Gilgalad, you are more then welcome to visit us whenever you wish."

"Thank you, and please call me Starlight. I don't like titles much." I said.

"Very well, Starlight. Call me Flight."

"Thank you, Flight." I looked at Japheth. He was looking at the door.

Looking back at me he smiled apologetically. "I'm afraid I have work to do and must take my leave."

"Of course. Goodbye Japheth." Flight nodded at him.

"See you later," Japheth waved, and walked out.

For the next forty days, I spent my most of my time taking with Flight and Scale or helping the humans with their chores. I missed Teacher. I hadn't seen him in a few years, and now with the flood. The Garden would most likely be gone.

I thought back to the last thing he had told me. We were walking by the stream and talking about life in general, all the places I had seen, the rise of the Red Eyes, Lily and River. We stopped to eat some of my favorite fruits and sat by the bank, dangling our feet in the cool water.

"Starlight?" Teacher asked.

"Yes?"

"You know you don't have to come to the garden to talk to me. I can always hear you where ever you are."

"Really?"

"Yes, so if you are ever far away and need my help just ask."

"Thank you Teacher!" I said and hugged him.

Coming back to the present, I smiled and leaned back comfortably into Flight, who was sleeping. Noah was going to send out a bird tomorrow. If it didn't come back then that meant it had found something to perch on, meaning there was land.

I had volunteered to go out and search, but Noah didn't want any of the Red Eyes to find me. He said that with their inner fighting, all who remembered me would eventually die out. Then it would be safe for me to go exploring again.

Japheth said that the land was probably different from the rain, so I'd have to make a lot more maps after the flood. Noah sent out a dove, and it came back with a bit of twig with green leaves on it. We finally hit land later that day and went ashore. Everyone was very happy to stretch their legs and have clean air to breath, especially Flight and Scale.

They flew all around the country side and Flight even took me for a ride once. She had told me stories of Dragons and some Humans that would fly around the land vanquishing demons and things. I loved these stories and wished I could have seen it in action.

The dragons settled in the caves of the mountain we had landed on, and the humans farmed in the valley below. I stuck close, keeping an eye out for my enemy. I was hesitant to create anymore Vampires and had sworn an oath, to never change anyone unless I was completely sure that they had a good heart.

In the years that followed, a city sprung up in that valley called Babel. It was one of the biggest cities I had seen yet, and their library was huge. I loved to sit and read the texts in there, but I could only go at night as I didn't want my presence to be known. I had asked Noah's family not to tell their children that I lived nearby, and hoped that my presence would go unnoticed. I was great friends with the dragons however and loved to fly out with them to explore. We would race and tell stories and I became very good friends with a younger dragon named Flame.

He had a fierce temper and was colored all red with orange wings. We would go exploring and spend weeks at a time out in the wilderness documenting and just having fun.

One day, when we had just come back from a trip to the ocean, we found a huge construction site in the making. Wondering what it was, we flew closer.

"What are they building?" I asked.

"It looks like a tower doesn't it?" Flame suggested.

"Yeah it does. It's pretty tall. I wonder what it's for." We landed on the outskirts of the city. "I'll go take a look. You go ask your family."

"Alright. Have fun!" Flame took off for the mountain.

Running at a human speed, I approached the city center. Hearing the phrase 'tower to heaven' repeated several times on my way there, I frowned wondering what this was all about. Seeing a man directing the workers, I tapped him on the arm as it was the highest I could reach.

"What?" He looked around for a second before looking down. "What do you want little girl? I'm busy!"

"What are you building?"

"Why! Haven't you heard? The king has commissioned us to build a tower to heaven! To that we can once again have access to the Lord!"

"But you can't build a tower to heaven! Heaven isn't simply in the sky! No matter how high you build, you will just keep reaching air until the air runs out! Then there's only empty space after that."

"Of course you can! Silly girl, why do you think heaven is not in the sky? Go home to your mother!" He laughed.

"But it's true!" I insisted.

"Go home. Or I will have my men remove you." He frowned at me.

I glared at him and tried one last time. "You can build it as high as you want but it's really not physically possible. You'd run out of air when you pass the atmosphere and then you'd be stuck."

"Alright that's it! Guards!"

I gave him one last glare and took off running. The guards actually tried to chase after me, so I simply increased my speed a tiny bit and left them in the dust. That man was so full of himself! Did he really believe you could build a tower to heaven? That was stupid! Like plain old rock and wood would do anything. You'd need a bunch of scientifically placed power sources to open a portal to the in between world and even then you'd never be able to get in.

Was this king really that stupid, or was he just so arrogant that he thought he could build a tower to heaven? I was determined to figure it out, but I had to talk to Noah first. I hoped he hadn't died while I was away. He was starting to get old after all.

"Noah!" I called racing to their house. "Noah!" Japheth met me outside the door.

"Starlight! You're back!" He smiled.

"Where's Noah?"

"He's inside, what's your hurry?"

"Have you heard about that tower their building in the city?"

"Yes, they're stupid aren't they?"

"Yes! Does everyone think they can do it?"

"I believe so, yes."

I gaped at him in utter disbelief. "Really? That's- they're idiots. That's all I've got to say." I followed him into the house and went to talk to Noah.

He was sitting in his chair in the main room talking to Shem. "Starlight! What a surprise! You're back! How are you?"

"I'm just fine, it's the idiots in the city I'm worried about."

"Ah, I see you've heard about the tower."

"Yes." I replied.

"I'm sorry Star, I've tried to talk sense into them but-"

"They kicked us out!" Shem interrupted. "The whole family, orders of the king."

"Let me talk to this king!" I said angrily. "No one kicks my friends out!"

"Your welcome to try, but I doubt there's anything you can do. I have asked the Lord and he told me that if the people continued to be so arrogant and foolish he would knock their tower down. When I told this to the king, he threw us out." Noah said sadly. "I fear for them."

"Well I think they're stupid! Why won't they listen?"

"I am getting old," Noah replied simply.

"So?" I demanded, "That shouldn't matter!"

"They simply don't trust my judgment anymore."

"Well I'm going to talk to them!" I turned and started out of the room.

"Starlight," Noah warned. "Don't act rashly. Be safe."

"I won't, I will!" I called, speeding away. Now, how to get an audience with a king? I slowed my speed as I neared the city, taking a different route to the center, coming from behind the palace. I jumped up onto one of the balconies, careful to make such there was no one looking. Once inside I started wandering around.

I'd never been in the place before, seeing as I was trying to avoid the city most times. Thinking the king would most likely be found near the center, I started winding my way in. There were a few servants around but no one stopped me. Finding two huge doors with guards stationed on either side, I stopped and stared. One of the guards came over and asked, "What are you doing here child?"

"I need to talk to the king. Do you know where I can find him?" I turned up the childish charm I possessed and smiled at him.

"Yes I do, can you tell me why you need to talk to him?" He asked bending down.

"How do you think she got in?" The other guard asked.

"I don't know. Should we let her in?"

"Please," I begged. "It's important!"

"Might as well, she's cute, I think Nimrod will like her."

"Alright, child, just a moment." The guard disappeared behind the door for a moment before he reappeared a gestured for me to enter.

I followed him into a big room with a throne on the other end and a balcony to the left. Standing on the balcony was the king. He looked over as we approached. "Here she is my lord, as you requested." The guard said and walked back out.

The king looked at me and smiled, "Hello girl. I hear you have something important to tell me?"

I nodded. I had to play this right or he would just laugh and sent me away. Now how to approach this? "My name is Princess Gil from the kingdom of Transylvania. I was sent to find out the source of certain rumors." I held my head high and tried to act regal. I was hoping that if I could make him believe I was royalty, I would get somewhere with him.

He blinked at me. "Transylvania? Where is that?"

"It is to the north across an ocean and my company and I have traveled far. Unfortunately we were hit by a vicious storm during the crossing and only a few survived. We were without much food and supplies and my servants starves themselves to keep me fed. I am the only one left. I would ask to and a message to my mother and father, saying that their son has died and daughter is safe." I put on my best puppy dog face.

"Uh... Of course. I'll have someone go right away, your highness. Gil, was it?"

"Yes my liege, and you are?"

"King Nimrod of Babel. You said you had heard rumors?"

"Of some tower to heaven?" I questioned.

"Yes! I have commissioned a tower to be built so that we can go to heaven and talk once more with the Lord."

"Nimrod, king, I come carrying grave news. Transylvania has tried to build such a tower, but the Lord was angered by our arrogance and foolishness to think that we could build something to heaven! He caused our tower to crumble and our capital to burn! If I were you I would not build this unless you seek destruction."

Nimrod's eyes widened, "Oh my! Of course we do not want destruction! I will stop the construction at once."

Feeling bad for him I said, "I do not think you must stop building the tower, only stop presuming you can build it to heaven."

"Ah! Yes, we do not want to waste the materials do we?"

"Of course not, perhaps-" I was interrupted by the reentry of the guard.

"King Nimrod! The head craftsman in charge of the Tower is here to give a report."

"Ah! Good! Send him in, I have news to tell him!" Nimrod said.

I watched with a sinking heart as the man from the street walked in. I moved behind the king attempting to hide. "My king, the tower is coming along nicely-"

"Yes, yes!" Nimrod interrupted. "Change of plans, we are not building a tower to heaven. We are building a new..." He looked around for me, stepping out of the way.

"A new library!" I said, hoping...

"You! What are you doing here?"

Nimrod glared at the man. "This is the princess of..."

"Transylvania." I supplied.

"Yes, her company was lost among the way."

"A princess? That is no princess! I saw here in the street this morning! She was a naysayer, talking about how we could possibly build a Tower to heaven! How did she get in here? Talking of running out of air, and atmos-fear! Nonsense! She is no princess!" He laughed.

Nimrod glared at me and said. "An imposter! Guards arrest her!"

"Uh oh, gotta go!" I said and kept off the balcony. I landed in the middle of a crowd on market day. Suffice it so say, I blended in and managed to get away in record time. Deciding not to run back to Noah's house, I headed towards the mountains to find Flame.

Coming to the entrance to his cave, I called out. "Flame! Come out! I've got news!"

"Yes?" he said, coming around the path.

"Oh there you are, guess what they're building in the city!"

"A tower to heaven?"

"Yes! I even tried persuading the king and managed to get him to stop building it, but then the head worker came in a busted me! That king Nimrod is more easily swayed than the general angry mob!"

"So I've heard. What should we do?" Flame asked.

"I have an idea, and it involves some of your friends." I said with a smile.

**Yay! Chapter 2! What did you think? After the tower bit I'm moving into ancient Egypt, hopefully. So if you like pharaohs and mummy's and sand, stay tuned!**


End file.
